Unexpected Blessings (Howard X Maria Stark)
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: How Maria Stark told Howard he was going to be a father. H&M Fluff All Characters belong to Marvel.


"Maria, Doll?" Howard called.

I heard the front door shut behind him, but I didn't feel like getting up from my bath to great my husband. He was late once again. He had missed dinner, he had missed time we should be spending together.

I felt the tears burn in my hazel eyes as I put my hand on my still flat stomach. I wouldn't bring a child into this world with an absent father. So much for telling him the pregnancy news over a nice dinner.

"Hey, you're taking a bath without me?" He smirked opening the bathroom door.

It took everything in me to bite my tongue and not lash out to him about working late. I knew Howard was a workaholic when I agreed to marry him. It's my own fault, I guess.

"Join me? We have to talk." I said softly.

He quickly tossed his work clothes aside before hopping in the tub and pulling me into his arms.

"What do we have to talk about?" He asked.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach, or maybe that was delayed morning sickness? Either way I felt sick. This wasn't how I wanted this conversation to go, especially when he made it rather clear he didn't want kid's…

"I had a doctor's appointment today."

My voice sounded foreign to my own ears, I'm sure he could hear it too, as his grip tightened around my waist.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Are you sick? Maria, why did you go to the doctor?" He urged.

Here we go there was no turning back now. I turned myself around to face him. The look of worry and concern was evident in his dark eyes.

"I been rather ill the past couple mornings. The one morning when I locked you out of the bathroom. It started then." I admitted softly.

"Doll, why didn't you tell me it was still going on? What's wrong did the doctor's find anything? Am I going to be a widow? Maria."

"Howard, stop." I laughed.

He looked down at me puzzled on why I was laughing during his panicked state.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious madder." He faltered.

I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I gently leaned in to kiss him.

"It is a serious madder. You're going to be a daddy." I whispered.

The silence hung in the air for a while, and once again the sick feeling in my stomach came back. Why wasn't he saying anything? Maybe he didn't hear me, or maybe he didn't want this.

"What?" He stammered finally.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." I exclaimed.

The puzzled look on his face quickly turned into a smirk. As he wrapped me up in his arms.

"You're pregnant. We're having a baby? You're serious doll?" He asked.

"No Howard, its April fool's day. Of course I'm serious." I remarked rolling my eyes.

His lips were on mine as he began to kiss me. Well he was taking this a lot better than expected.

"God, Maria, I might be dead by the time the kid goes to college." He blurted out.

I hit him lightly against his chest as I shook my head negatively.

"You're not going to be dead time our child goes to college. I need you, we need you." I begged softly.

The age gap between Howard and I was never really an issue. I was legal when we started dating, and that was the end of the conversation. It wasn't until now I was in my thirties and he was in his fifties that there was an issue.

"I can't believe were going to be parent's Maria. It's unbelievable." He smiled.

I quickly kissed him once more, he responded by pulling me back onto his lip.

I honestly couldn't been happier by his reaction of the news.

An hour later we were snuggled in the bed, my head on his chest and his arm protectively around my stomach.

"If it's a boy can we name him Howard Jr?" He asked rubbing my stomach in small circles.

I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head negatively.

"No, Howard. We're not naming our baby Howard Jr." I sighed.

He pouted as he looked down at my flat stomach and then back up at me.

"But, the baby loves the idea." He smirked.

I reached down and ran my hands through his dark hair.

"What if the baby is a girl? I don't think Howard jr is fit for a daughter."

"Then we can name her Maria Jr. Hopefully she's as beautiful as her mother." He whispered.

He quickly moved back to the head of the bed and leaned up to kiss me passionately.

"You're no longer in charge of baby names, dear." I whispered breathlessly.

He smiled as he rested his hands back down on my stomach.

"But, doll I thought I was doing a great job?"

I rolled my eyes before placing my hand over his on my stomach.

The timing might not be exactly the greatest, but my little one I promise you that you will be loved.

"Maria?" Howard asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, dear?" I responded.

"Can we do Howie then since we can't do Howard Jr?"

I laughed softly as I buried my face into his chest.

"Go to sleep Howard." I whispered.

He mumbled a complaint about wanting to name the baby after its father. I couldn't help but smile once again at how well he took the news.


End file.
